Secrets, Lies, and Tricks
by HPFangirl71
Summary: Scorpius has a secret he's hiding from his fiance and parents... James and Albus Potter use that secret to blackmail him... Scorpius gets far more than he bargained when he goes to give into their demands. Slash/Dub Con Do Not Flame!


**Secrets, Lies and Tricks… by HPFangirl71**

Scorpius Malfoy looked down at the half-crumpled piece of parchment clutched tightly within his fingertips, the words a blur within his fearful mind…

_Scorpius_

_Meet us later at our flat; we have a fun evening planned for our little bachelor. Don't you dare think about not showing up because we know things… Some things you might not want let out. Besides, we promise it'll be loads of fun for us all. Meet us around eight. We'll be waiting… _

_Jamie and Al_

The note was simple enough; he was to meet James and Albus later that evening as a sort of farewell to his bachelorhood before he married their sister Lily next weekend. It was the hidden agenda within the message that he was dreading. They must know… after all, it was the only secret Scorpius had ever kept from any of them. They had to know about the clubs he went to on the weekends but how had they found it out? How did they know he went to gay muggle clubs? The better question yet was, did they have any proof and exactly what did they have planned for tonight? A shiver ran down his spine as he readied himself for what might prove to be a rather interesting evening…

Scorpius was nervous all throughout his dinner date with Lily, dreading what her brothers had planned for later on that evening. He'd even knocked over his water goblet at his parents and gotten a strange look from his father. He'd shrugged and tried passing it off as pre wedding jitters. They'd then retired to the sitting room where Lily and his mother had sat discussing the final preparations for the wedding while he and father had sipped brandy by the fire and discussed business. Scorpius had been hard pressed to keep up with his father's conversation while his gaze kept wavering toward his bride to be.

He'd always known that not telling her the truth about his true feelings was wrong. He didn't want to hurt anyone; it was just that so much was expected of him. His parents wanted him to marry well and produce another heir to the Malfoy fortune. It was his duty to be a good son regardless of his other proclivities. He could only imagine what his father would say if he found out his only son was a queer. It was one confrontation Scorpius was trying hard to avoid. He couldn't stand it if he were to disappoint his parents. He loved them that much and wanted them to be proud of him. His match with Potter's only daughter had seemed to do just that, the Potter's being the crème de la crème of wizarding society. He wasn't straight but he'd done a good job at hiding that fact. No one knew he was gay; he hid the fact so well… He'd worked hard and given up so much to achieve his family's approval and now Lily's mischievous brothers might just go and ruin it all…

Scorpius arrived at Al and Jamie's flat promptly at eight, after first dropping Lily off at her parents. She could see the preoccupation within his eyes but she quickly deduced it to be something to do with the wedding or the upcoming Quidditch tryouts. She knew he was hoping to get a position with the Tornados so he could quit Malfoy Enterprises for a short while without any opposition from his father. The tryouts were the furthest thing from his mind at the moment. He'd let her assume what she wished of course, as he'd kissed her softly beneath the dim moonlight. They'd only had a moment to share this physical connection before Mr. Potter had unwittingly rescued him, demanding that Lily go inside for the evening. Scorpius had blushed politely at the man before saying his goodbyes. He cared a great deal for Lily, more than he had for any other girl but the physical side of their relationship terrified him. It was hard for him; always having to feign interest in her female parts… it was the most difficult part of this ruse he played for the sake of his reputation.

As he stepped through the Floo and into the young Potters' flat, he was surprised that neither of the boys was there to greet him. Instead, he found a shot of Firewhiskey sitting on a table next to the sofa and a piece of parchment that read, Have a drink. Party's upstairs, come join us…

Scorpius swallowed the drink down rather quickly; he figured he could use the liquid courage. He pulled the tie from around his neck, throwing it onto the sofa before he steeled himself for the inevitable. He climbed the stairs in twos, and saw several doors on the second floor but the music coming from the farthest room told him that was where Al and Jamie were waiting for him…

Scorpius wasn't entirely surprised by the sight that met his eyes…

Al was dancing crazily to the music wearing nothing more than his underpants and a tee for some muggle rock band. Jamie lay on his stomach across the bed, an issue of Playwizard in hand and his bare bottom all too apparent through the thin cotton sheets he'd thrown haphazardly over himself. This wasn't the first time Scorpius had visited to find either of the Potter boys in a state of undress. He was used to getting glimpses of skin from the two men; neither was shy about their sexuality or their toned bodies. Scorpius gulped back his hesitation before bravely entering the room.

"Hey guys, I'm here," he announced loudly enough to be heard over the raucous rock music.

Al quickly pointed his wand at the wireless radio, turning the volume down to a quieter level. He and Jamie exchanged looks of conspiracy that Scorpius wasn't all too sure he liked before Al pounced on him in a huge bear hug. He couldn't help but smile at the man's enthusiasm and he began to relax. Al had been a good friend of his ever since they sorted together at Hogwarts and he felt he could trust the man… at least he hoped he could. James' influence in all this had Scorpius still worried. He hugged Al tightly before releasing the nearly nude man, backing away as he did.

"So what was with the cryptic letter huh?"

Scorpius was quick to call the two men out; he didn't like walking around on eggshells and needed to know just what he was in for this evening. He was pretty sure Jamie had been the one to send the letter so he turned his attention to the bed. His eyes perused the man's nude form as he rolled himself to face Scorpius. The sheet moved to show off part of a very lovely thigh and Scorpius bit back a groan. Jamie was an amazing looking man, what with a Quidditch Keeper's build and all those teasing freckles adorning his lightly tanned skin. Scorpius had always wanted to lick at those freckles but had never had the courage to approach the man because of his involvement with his baby sister. He watched as James ran a hand through his strawberry colored hair and winked at him in that bold Gryffindor manner.

"Just wanted to be sure you showed up…" James said with a smirk upon his face that would've more comfortable on a fellow Slytherins.

With all the conniving that man did, Scorpius often wondered at how he hadn't been sorted to the silver and green. He supposed it was the overabundance of brashness and a bold attitude that had kept him out. His younger brother, although similar in nature to James, had had the ambition needed for a snake. It was why Albus was now the youngest potions expert to be employed by the Ministry. The two personalities of the men made them a duo to be reckoned with.

"Exactly what proof of this supposed secret do you have?" Scorpius said with a playful chuckle. Who knew, the letter might just be a perfectly executed bluff on their parts.

"Lets just say I have some very incriminating photos of you in a very compromising position" James said as he pulled himself up from the bed and stretched his body out.

Scorpius let out an almost audible groan as his eyes quickly perused the man's frame. The groan came when he saw the more than ample package James had between his legs, it made Scorpius do a sly double take. Obviously, what they said about athletes and too many Pepper up potions was untrue…

"What is it you want from me then?"

"I want to see you in those same positions again… only this time with Al and me."

So that was what this was all about! The sodding bastard wanted sex from him and he wasn't above blackmailing him into it either! Scorpius felt his blood boil with anger as he focused all that rage upon Lily's brother.

"You fucking prick! How low do you have to be to try to extort sex out of someone? You really are a piece of work aren't you Potter!" Scorpius said in an enraged tone.

"Yeah well at least I'm not a complete liar!" James retorted back at him.

James began moving toward the bedroom door as he spoke.

"In fact, I think my sister deserves better… I'll just go tell her what a total farce she's marrying into"

Before he could make it to the door, Scorpius grabbed at the man's arm and pushed him up against the wall. His body pressed into James' frame as he captured the man's lips with his own. He felt an immediate response as Potter's lips parted for him in a willing acceptance. When they parted, he gave them both a determined look but his words were pointed at James.

"This happens only once. We fuck, you give me the pictures, and we go on like none of this ever happened with not a mention to your sister. Do we have a deal Potter?"

James just gave a chuckle and whispered, "I knew you'd see things my way eventually… I'll give you your sodding pictures but I won't act like this never happened"

His words made Scorpius gulp in fear but he refused to let James see that he was shaken.

"But I can't have Lily knowing…" he began but his words were cut off by another deep snog from the man he was still pinning to the wall.

"Oh don't worry, she won't know a thing. It'll be our little secret… just the three of us"

James' smirk had become rather menacing as seen from Scorpius' point of view and it made him fear what the man had in store for him. He almost wished he had Al alone, he knew he could at least talk sense into him, trade something valuable for the pics but Jamie on the other hand was more determined. If sex was what he'd set his mind on, then that was the only thing that would appease him. Scorpius really had no alternative, it was fuck or lose everything … and that was something he absolutely refused to do.

"Who's first then?" he spat out as inwardly he tried to contain the nervousness that had ascended upon him.

"I told Al he could start"

Scorpius turned toward Al who hadn't said a word throughout their heated exchange.

"Top or bottom?" he asked Al after a moment.

"Top" Al said in a voice that wasn't at all convincing, "but from the bottom… James said he wanted to see you riding my cock"

Scorpius was surprised to hear the lewd request coming from Al's quiet lips but he knew it was only because James was in control here. He watched as Albus slipped off his underpants and climbed up onto the bed. He laid himself flat, spreading his legs slightly for full exposure of his lengthy cock. Scorpius took the cue and made short work of his own clothing. He slid his completely nude body up the bed until he was in full alignment with Al's hard prick. He took it into his mouth, letting his tongue lick up and down the full length of it as he sucked as hard as he could. If he hadn't been practically forced into doing this, he'd probably have actually enjoyed it. He liked Albus' musky scent and the tangy taste of him upon his tongue was enticing.

Scorpius left his friend's cock to slide up his body and claim his mouth in a kiss. Albus returned the snog with earnest desire. It was obvious why he'd gone along with Jamie's scheme, he just wanted Scorpius… his desire was all too apparent and Scorpius found himself forgiving him. He slid a hand up the tattered t-shirt to tweak a taut nipple. Al released a pent up groan and Scorpius couldn't help but smile at the man's neediness. He pressed their cocks together and the friction it caused made them both moan in unison.

It was then that he felt James behind him. His first instinct was to flinch away from the other man's touch but instead he just kept exchanging kisses with Al. He felt James' hands grasp at his arse with a possessively tight grip.

"Don't worry, I promise you'll enjoy this" he whispered into the shell of Scorpius' ear.

That was all he said before dipping low to allow his tongue access to Scorpius' hole. It took a lot to hold in his gasp as he felt that tongue swirl around his pucker. James definitely knew a thing or two about rimming as his tongue pressed in hungrily at his opening. That tongue did such devilish things to him as it pressed deep into him. He hated to admit to the obnoxious prat that anything he was doing affected him in any way but finally he couldn't contain himself. Al's hand fisted his hardening cock and Scorpius couldn't help but let out a loud moan of contentment. James stopped what he was doing and leaned over him to of course gloat over the fact.

"See… I told you you'd enjoy yourself", and Scorpius could feel the man's grin growing against his cheek.

He refused to answer the arrogant statement because he knew anything he said would only incriminate him further. A pair of fingers well coated in lube slid easily into his body and he could only presume they belonged to James. He couldn't be sure because Al's tight grip on his own member had him keening fast and another hand gripped him tightly at the back of his neck, pressing him down onto Al's body. Scorpius panted into the crook of his neck as the fingers worked him over, stretching him wide for Al's readied cock. He groaned out again as the fingers left him empty and wanting. It was only a few moments before Al's cock was prodding at his entrance and he found himself pressing down onto the hard prick. It burned a little as his body was stretched around the thickness of it but that tiny bit of pain was soon replaced with pleasure. Albus' thrusts were slightly erratic but they hit his prostate every time. His mind was a haze of pleasure as he took that cock in and out of his slight body. He tightened his hold on Al's cock, squeezing the man and making him cry out with his own pleasure. Scorpius leaned in to stifle the man's moans with more kisses. Scorpius was actually surprised at how much he enjoyed kissing his friend.

Scorpius was so wrapped up in the pleasure of what he and Al were doing that he wasn't paying any attention to James. That's why he barely heard his exclaim of just how beautiful he and Al were together. He never heard him reach for the lube and slick his own cock with the stuff. In fact, He didn't even pay any attention to the hands gripping at his sides, helping to slide his arse up and down Al's prick, battering his already sensitive prostate. Scorpius didn't pay attention to anything until James was kneeling behind him, his fingers pressing into his hole in an attempt to open him further. It wasn't until that very moment that he finally understood just what James wanted from him…

"No James… I can't…," he said in a groan.

He could feel the burning tingle of his rim being stretched. The heady mix of pain and pleasure was confusing and he only wanted to be brought to completion.

"Ssshhh… baby you can do this" James replied in an eerily tender tone.

Scorpius felt the slight sting of tears as he again tried to protest. He wanted to stop this but Al had suddenly tightened his grip on his arms and James had a hand roughly grasping at his hip, keeping him still. The tip of his cock was at Scorpius' entrance and his fingers continued to pull him open. He gulped down his fear and pushed back the tears.

"I said no James," he whispered in a shaky voice.

"Oh come on Scorpius, you know you want it. Just let me have my way and then this whole ordeal will be done and over with. After all, we had an agreement… you let me fuck you and I don't say a word to my sister about what a little cockslut you are."

Scorpius grimaced at the words; he couldn't let Lily see those pictures. It would devastate her and his family to see him like that. He really didn't have any other choice than to try to convince James against his perverse idea.

"Please Jamie; I'll fuck you so good when I'm done with Al… Just don't make me do this"

It was hard to keep the desperation out of his voice. He was so scared of doing this, he'd done a lot of kinky shit in the past but none of it compared to the danger of this. He could be torn apart for crying out loud! What the Hell was James thinking, asking him to do this? He tensed up as James pressed the head of his member at Scorpius' entrance. He again mumbled a feeble protest but his words were cut off when James took that moment to kiss him. The kiss wasn't half-bad and Scorpius found himself relaxing into those lips.

It was at that very moment that Scorpius felt the tip of James' cock breach his opening. It slid easily past the first ring of muscles, slick and stretched as it was by Albus. It wasn't until James slid into the second set of tight muscles that Scorpius winced with the painful burn. James pressed a myriad of almost gentle nips and kisses along Scorpius neck and back as he continued moving slowly into him. Al resumed stroking his cock in a teasing manner and Scorpius was lost to his own senses. When James pushed fully into him, Al moved upward and hit his prostate full on. Scorpius released a cry that was a mixture of pain and pleasure. He'd never felt so fucking full in his whole life.

Oddly enough, he found that a part of him reveled at being able to take so much cock into himself but he was still angry with that bastard Potter for putting him in this position. Scorpius liked a good fuck every now and then but he'd never been into group sex. It seemed so impersonal to him and this just seemed so similar to a gangbang that it made him uncomfortable. James at least had the decency not to move until he was sure Scorpius had adjusted to the added pressure of his prick inside him. Then the two men began moving in perfect tandem, each knowing just when to press in so that their cocks would slide together. The tips of their penises hit Scorpius' prostate with every other thrust. Soon he could feel himself shuddering with need. Jamie reached around his waist to pull at his member and had him releasing onto Al's chest in just a few tugs. Al grinned at the mess and was soon coming inside of Scorpius with a loud grunt. It took James a little longer to catch up but in the meantime, Albus laid claim to Scorpius' lips once again as his fingers stroked slowly across his shoulders in an almost soothing manner.

James came louder than any of them, thrusting and shaking through a shattering release. When he was finally through he was quick to pull out of Scorpius but not quick to move away. He pressed Scorpius forward and his lips sought to join his and Al's mouths in a sensuous dance. Scorpius found himself pulling away and staring at the two brothers as they continued kissing one another as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He was both shocked and surprised at this new discovery but oddly enough, it was also extremely titillating. He thought to himself that if he hadn't already came so hard just moments before, he would've sported wood over the sight of their mouths pressed so tenderly together.

"Merlin… you two look beautiful together," he said in a rough voice as he pulled himself from between the two of them.

Al pulled away from Jamie's embrace and gave Scorpius a startled look.

"You won't tell, will you?"

"I really should after all you've put me through" Scorpius replied.

James gave him an exasperated look of disbelief and spoke loudly.

"Oh come off it Malfoy, you enjoyed it and you know it!"

Scorpius looked at him in a guilty manner but pushed on…

"Yeah well, when a bloke says no it means no… even if you think he'll enjoy it"

Scorpius could feel the heat crossing his cheeks as he stammered through his tirade. James looked at him a bit sheepishly and gave him a halfhearted apology. Scorpius got up from the bed and quickly began dressing. He winced as he bent over, his arse was sore as hell now and all he wanted to do was go home and take a long hot bubble bath. As he began buttoning his shirt he turned around to face the duo who were both still in bed naked together.

"Look I won't tell anyone. Now where are my pictures?"

James got up and after a quick Accio spell, had a folder full of photos in his hand. He pressed them into Scorpius' fingers and with the photos in hand, he turned to leave. James grasped at his arm as he fled the room but it was his words that actually stopped him in his tracks.

"We won't say a word to Lily but she'll figure it out sooner or later… You can't pass off going to clubs as work forever, she'll become suspicious eventually."

Scorpius turned to look at him, angry with him for simply telling the truth. As if he didn't realize how hard it would be to cover his tracks once he was married. He figured his sex life would be over once he had to keep up the farce on a daily basis.

"… but you know…" James continued, "She wouldn't be so suspicious of you spending time with family and we will be family soon"

Scorpius couldn't help himself as a slight grin came across his face and he shook his head lightly back and forth.

"Oh for Circe's sake… I really think the hat sorted the wrong brother into Slytherin. You're always looking for the angle, always trying to figure just what you personally can get from any given situation, aren't you?"

"Look I'm just offering to help you out is all," James yelled at him.

"As if I'd come fuck you after what you did to me tonight" Scorpius yelled back.

He was about to try leaving again but this time James blocked his path.

"What if I promised no more tricks?"

"No more tricks huh?" Scorpius said eyeing the man warily.

"Yeah… I'll give you full disclosure before trying to get you to try anything kinky like that"

James grinned like a fool and Scorpius found himself grinning right back at him.

"Fine but no more perversions or I am so out!"

James pushed him back onto the bed where he fell in an undignified sprawl into Albus' lap. Scorpius looked up and saw Al's features turn up into a grin just before James leaned in to whisper at his ear.

"Does it count as a perversion that I'd love to fuck my baby brother while he fucks your lovely little arse?"

Scorpius could only laugh in disbelief as he pulled James in for another lingering snog…


End file.
